Run Back to You
by monkeygirl77
Summary: **Title from Pentatonix song Run to You.** The angels weren't mindless sheep, they were simply broken. When He returns and sees what has become of His angels, a tear falls from His eyes. It is time for His eldest children to see the damage left in their wake.
1. Chapter 1

**So this fic was inspired by Pentatonix's song Run to You. It just seemed to inspire this little oneshot, you should totally go listen to it if you read this fic! But you don't have to... I mean only if you want to! **

**An: And to those who always tell me the rules when I put some form of lyrics in my fics, yes, I do indeed know the rules but thank you for reminding me. Each, and Every, time. I do not, let me repeat do not, copy and paste the lyrics. I switch pages back and forth to write them down because the artist had to write them down before they sang it so it is only fair that I must do the same. So, if you feel the need to remind me of those rules then by all means feel free to do so, and even though you may not think it, I do in fact know them and try to follow them as best as I can. It is not like a person can email the writer of the song in order to get permission for every single song lyric they want to put in a fic. Thanks again for your help in remembering the rules, Stay cool. And stay in school. But only if you want to... **

**Anyway! The fic!**

* * *

_I've been settling scores_

_I've been fighting so long_

_But I've lost your war_

_And our kingdom is gone_

When Michael had finally been put in the cage, the angels, young and old, stopped. They had been fighting this war, brother against brother, friend against friend, for so so long.

There was no more singing.

There was no more laughter.

No more fledglings playing.

No more of anything that was once the happiness that Heaven had once been filled with.

Heaven, like its angels, was broken.

Now that they had no more orders, fighting, clashing of weapons, they didn't know what to do. Against popular (Gabriel's) belief, they were not mindless drones who were sheep waiting to be given their sheep boy to lead them around. It was simply that they had been fighting a war for so long, that they didn't know what to do now.

When the sonic wave of an archangel being cast in the cage had shook the Heavens all of the warriors froze. They looked at each and every brother, at every sister, and yet they saw nothing. They saw a broken being, both mentally and physically. Wings were drooping towards the ground. Once silver and white and colorful robes were now tattered rags.

Swords, bows, knives, all weapons clattered to the ground as the angels fell to their knees. When He had come home, He had found them like that.

Broken, sad, lost.

Silent choirs.

Crying fledglings.

His broken children.

As He walked through the masses, a thousand angels it seemed, He saw things that made Him flinch. Featherless babes. Poor fledglings who had been put in situations they never should have been put in, tortures that He never wished upon any of his children (even Lucifer).

He frowned, swallowing back bile, burns and broken wings, everything was out of place. Everything was broken.

* * *

_How shall I win back your heart_

_Your heart which was mine _

_I have broken bones and tattered clothes_

_I've run out of time_

When He had found his eldest children. He was still in so much shock at what He had just witnessed that He merely waved a hand at them, and they followed without a single word.

He returned to Heaven, with the four archangels in tow, and everything was still the way it had been when He left. When the angels next to the gates saw them, particularly Michael, they snapped to attention. Stumbling to their feet, wings trying to stay firm behind their backs but failing. They were merely children, children hardened by a war they should never have had to fight.

Michael's eyes widened, finally taking in what he had done for the first time, as he gazed into the dead stares. He had murdered them. they were nothing but broken beings. He had destroyed his brothers and sisters all because of his need to get even with Lucifer. He recognized one, Gadreel, and didn't miss the way he flinched when his gaze met his stare. The brother he had locked in prison without ever hearing his story. All because his mind had been suffering from the fall.

A single angel among thousands that he had broke.

"Do you see? tell me, my children, do you hear anything? Do you hear the wails of pain? Of sorrow? Do you see the fledglings? Do you see their broken wings and tattered robes? Do you see their tears?"

He led them through the main path of Heaven. He led them past the crying fledglings. The little angels who barely had their flight feathers and yet would probably never fly. He led them past the fallen warriors, watching as they flinched away or scooted away. Past a wailing babe with one and a half wings. Past swords and bows and weapons.

"Do you see what you have done?"

He stopped in front of what was once the main hall, where all angels of all rank would gather, but was now an abandoned building. Factions, separated by rank, settled around the floor not even daring to gaze at one another.

Gabriel saw Castiel among them.

All the angels had been called back when He had returned. And all of them, even those on Earth, were broken by this war.

"All of you have taken part in destroying the only beings who would ever and for always love you. Even after your abandoning, Gabriel, Castiel still tried as hard as he might to save you from Lucifer."

Castiel was there, still and silent as ever, staring off into space as he stood at command in front of the four archangels.

"Michael, even after everything, they would still kill one another if you so asked it, but tell me, would they do it out of loyalty to you? Or out of fear for what might happen if they don't?"

The babes, fledglings, stood ready to fight, ready to attack, if so given an order to do so. Staring blankly up at him as if they were expecting those orders within the next few moments.

"Lucifer, do you hear your choirs? Do you hear their songs, the songs you were so happy to have taught them? Do you hear them?"

His choir angels, his choir brothers and sisters, stood tall but stood broken. They were not singing any more. They were wailing.

"Raphael, does it make you happy to know that your younger brothers are hurt and yet refuse to even look in your direction for help? That they are to afraid to even look in your direction?"

As the healer looked at them he couldn't help but frown as they all turned away. avoided his gaze at all costs, moved away when he reached forward for them.

It hurt him.

It hurt them.

It hurt Him.

"Fix this, my sons, fix your brothers and sisters. Be the brothers you once were, the brothers some never got the chance to meet and some miss with their entire being but are to afraid to look for. Show them, show them that you are not monsters"

And He was gone.

* * *

They knew their orders, but looking at their broken siblings they became more orders. They became much much more than any order ever given.

A thousand Angels.

All broken.

And it was all their fault.

* * *

_I will break down the gates of Heaven_

_A thousand angels stand waiting for me,_

_Oh, take my heart and I'll lay down my weapons_

_Break my shackles to set me free _

As one, or as one as they could be at the moment, they all looked in the direction of Naomi's office. At the screams that filled the air for a mere moment. At the sound that had some running to see the cause of, even the archangels ran.

There, among the torture devices and blood, stood a fledgling. Slamming his blade, given to him at too young an age, into the body of Naomi. She was lifeless. She was dead.

And he was broken.

His screams broke them out of their daze as the four rushed forward. Gabriel and Lucifer (surprising the young one at his appearance and gentleness) tried to calm him, asking his name to which Castiel filled in as Samandriel. Raphael kneeled next to the body, trying to find a pulse of grace but never succeeding.

"She is dead"

Michael was looking between the hysterical fledgling and the dead seraph. He mind filling in the blanks on what had been happening. Naomi had went to far on the wrong angel it seemed. He ignored the body, as best he could at the moment, and walked to the hysterical sobbing little mess. Samandriel froze as the arms wrapped around him, froze as he was pulled into someones strong chest, and in one desperate moment grabbed onto him like if he let go Naomi would get off the floor and come for him again.

"I-I'm n-no-not bro-broken! I'm no-not bro-broken!"

Michael ran his hand over the young angels tattered ruined wings. Tears breaking from his eyes.

"I know... I know..."

And that was all he could say.

* * *

It had taken a while, but they had soon gathered all the fledglings in one area. Did a head count. and mourned the ones who were lost to them forever.

Gabriel found Castiel next to the same rock he had found him by when they had first met all those millennia's ago. His once bright blue eyes now a dark hue of their former glory.

"Hey Cassie"

"Hello... Brother..."

Gabriel swallowed hard. He could hear it, see it, even if Castiel was trying as hard as he might to hide it. He could see the small fledgling he had left in the gardens still wanting him to come home again. And yet here he was, and Castiel was to nervous to even look at him.

"Cassie... I am so sorry"

Now he was looking at him, and Gabriel wished he would look away once again.

"For ever what brother? You have nothing to be sorry for"

He would never tell anyone outside of this small duo, but a tear or two leaked down his cheek. The angel that had taken him so long to open up was now a shell of his former self.

"I.. I should never have left you like that... Never... And I am sorry... So sorry"

Tears fell from the younger angels eyes, but his stoic expression stayed the same.

"...You never even said bye..."

Gabriel laughed, a slobbery tear filled laugh, as he pulled Castiel into his hold. His arms wrapping around the younger angel. Castiel hesitated but returned the embrace.

Sobbing into his shoulder.

And they sat there, a sobbing seraph and crying archangel, until the younger had cried himself to silence.

Until Castiel showed to ultimate sign of trust, and fell asleep in his arms.

* * *

Raphael had snatched him up before he even had a chance to escape once again.

Ramiel burst into tears at the thought of being alone with him. Scratching at the healers arms as he was carried into his pantheon. Still pretty much void of the other healers except for a certain few who had slowly trickled back. Raphael set the little angel down on one of the beds, immediately taking him back into his arms when he had tried to make a run for it.

"Ramiel, stop, why are you so afraid"

"No kill me! No kill me! I good angel! I good angel!"

He was still to young to grasp the concept of proper grammar and yet could easily break ones wing in two. Raphael sighed as he adjusted his grip on the struggling fledgling who had almost squirmed his way free once again. Falling back on the bed behind him, holding the small angel close to his chest, both arms wrapped tightly around him. Ramiel pounded his tiny fists against his chest sa he tried to gain his freedom.

"Rami I am not going to hurt you! Stop it little one! I promise!"

Ramiel stopped at the name, the pet name he had been given before everything. When he had been a small mischievous angel who always managed to find his way into Raphael's care at least twice a day. Something in his lavender eyes snapped, something must have came to his mind, a memory long since forgotten now remembered. He stopped his struggles altogether.

"You promise you not hurt me?"

"Yes Rami... yes..."

To Raphael's amazement, the fledgling stared at him for a minute longer before laying his head back down. Snuggling into his grip as he settled his small self down. The elder ran his fingers through his short, messy, lavender locks as the fledgling fell into a healing slumber, right there, on his chest. His thumb making its way to the babes mouth.

At the sight of the calm little angel, others began to trickle in for comfort. For healing.

For Help.

And help them they would. Heal them they would.

It was their fault they were broken, but, with time, it would be them to fix it.

* * *

**So? Make sense? Hope it does! Hope you liked it! Let me know!**

**AN 2: OK so I was thinking about the part where Gabriel had said that the other angels were sheep, sheep waiting to have someone to follow. that they would never understand free will like Cas and him. But, what if they did understand, they did have it, but they have had to been fighting for so long. We only hear about the angel civil war when Castiel had gotten involved, but what if it had been happening for way longer then that, since before Cas had gotten involved? So when you do nothing but fight and follow orders for so long, you begin to lose a part of yourself. What if the other angels did in fact have free will, but they were broken because of all the fighting and the war, and so now they just wait for orders because it has been all they had known for as long as they could remember? It has been what kept them alive for this long so why would they try anything other than that? **

**Anyway... I'm rambling again... **

**But, seriously, I hope you enjoyed the story! Tell me what you thought!**


	2. Chapter 2

_There is a war outside._

_Come see the bullets fly._

_Do you hear the battle cry?_

_There is a call to rise._

_No time to run and hide_

_Come on, we all must choose a side._

_~~~Rise and Fall~~~The Rigs_

Lucifer wandered around Heaven, It was still very much the same but, at the same time, very different. He stopped in front of the steps that had once been the center of all music for the Heavenly Host.

Where he had taught the choirs to sing.

With a heavy foot, Lucifer stepped up onto the first step, and then the second and then the third. He walked silently, not daring to make a sound on these grounds. The grand courtyard was stained red, bodies littered the ground and he almost had to stop to gag at the sight. The choir angels had always had their own garrison. Large pillars of marble were knocked over on the ground as if they were nothing.

He just caught the sight of eye peaking out at him from behind one of the broken statues. He raised his hands in a peaceful manner, not wanting to startle the little thing any further. He stared up at him even as he drew closer and closer, not moving an inch. Lucifer knelt to the ground, his elbows resting on his knees, looking over at the fledgling angel hiding behind the leg of what once was a statue.

They stared at each other in silence for a long moment.

"Hi"

He wasn't sure as to what he should say, what does one say to someone they are supposed to know supposed to remember and yet don't. He stared at him for a long silence filled moment.

"Hi"

His voice was still premature, young sounding. Lucifer sat down, he knew that there was most likely other angels hiding out further inside but he would be damned again if he simply left this young thing here simply because he wouldn't talk all that much.

"My names Lucifer, what's you name Little One?"

The child licked his lips, contemplating on whether or not he should tell his name or not. It made his chest hurt that the small angel had so much distrust for his older siblings as to not know whether to tell him his name.

"San-Sandalphon"

Lucifer nodded, noting the child's fascination with the golden cuff on his arm. He reached over to rub at it, twist it around his arm.

"Sandalphon, huh? That's a powerful name kiddo"

"I'm a powerful angel"

He chuckled at the child's semi indignant response. He gently pulled the golden cuff from his arm and set it down in front of him, never removing his eyes from the small child's. The boy looked up at him shyly at having been caught looking at the shiny arm band.

"Good to know, as am I Little One, as am I"

Slowly but surely the boy reached out and snatched up the shiny cuff. It was huge in his tiny hands and Lucifer watched in mild fascination as he turned it over and over, softly tracing the intricate etchings on the one side.

"Can I call you Sandy?"

The small angels head snapped up at him, looking at him strangely.

"Only if I can call you Luci"

This time he laughed, and the boy smiled a small smile up at him at the sound. The archangel nodded in approval.

"Its only fair"

Sandy slowly crawled out of his corner, the light illuminating his golden curls, they were covered in dirt and what he assumed but hoped was not blood, some matted down with caked on mud. A large bruise was cast of the right side of his face, dried blood stained the sleeve of his robe, a large gash peeking out from the hole in the sleeve, most likely infected as to how red and puffy it was.

His hands were clenching around the golden cuff, and Lucifer wanted nothing more then to pull the small fledgling into his arms, his grace, and hold him there until he was all better. But any sudden unwarranted moves could have the child retreating back into his corner.

"Where's your caretaker?"

Sandy was looking up at him again, watching him with wide eyes, before looking back down at his cuff and playing with it again.

"She dead..Nomi say she was going to make her better but she never came back"

He nodded, his entire grace twisting at the thought of this tiny thing waiting for his caretaker to come back for him but never returning. He wondered briefly how he knew she was dead, had he found her lifeless body? If so it only made him feel worse. He could not leave one this young on his own. Mind made up he started his next round of questions.

It had been a while since he had raised an angel, the last being Gabriel.

"Do you know me and my brothers?"

The little thing nodded his head, "You guys are big and strong and scary...You and Mic-Mich-Michael used to fight all the time...and then Father punished you...Ga-Gab-Gabriel used to play with us until he got sad...Rap-Raphael is just scary and he likes to yell a lot and he is really mad all the time and he doesn't like us"

Lucifer stared at him in shock, firstly, when had the younger ones stopped calling Him 'Daddy' and started referring to Him as 'Father'? It was equal parts unnerving and shameful that the one thing this small child remembered was all the bad things. He tried to lighten the child's mood a bit by chuckling lightly, softly.

"We are big, and strong, but scary? Me and Micha did fight a lot, didn't we? But we are no longer going to fight Little One, no more. Gabriel is as you remember him, always pulling jokes and pranks and he gets his punishment as he always did. As for Raphael, he was always a bit harder then most, but once you get under that he is the best friend and brother you could ever have, he loves you guys more then you would ever know"

Sandalphon nodded slowly, hanging onto every word, slowly slinking further out of his corner until he was partially in his lap. Lucifer made no sudden movements, not wanting to spook the child after making this much progress. Sandy looked up at him with large purple eyes.

"He gets hurt"

"_What?_"

The shock and confusion was clear as day in his voice.

"You said that Gab-Gabriel gots punished for his jokes and pranks, so he gets hurt"

He could stop himself this time, as he wrapped his arms around the tiny angel and pulled him into his lap all the way, encircling him in a hug. Sandalphon stilled at the sudden movement but made no move to retreat, not that he could if he wanted. Lucifer wrapped him tightly in his arms.

"Of course not! We could never hurt him, just as we could not hurt you guy, not intentionally anyway. Oh no, we have our own way of ensuring our revenge for his tricks"

"How?"

The curiosity in the child's voice made him smile more, leaning down as if to share a secret with him, Lucifer whispered in the boy's ear.

"I doubt Gabe is the only one I know with such a ticklish tummy"

Sandalphon giggled lightly and the Morning Star smiled at the sound. Leaning back, pulling the child with him as he had yet to unravel him from his embrace, he hummed thoughtfully. He felt it as the small angel melted back into his chest comfortably, trusting, and the smile that played at his lips spoke more then words could at the moment.

"I can't very well leave one as young as you on their own devices, I just can't do that, Little One, would you want to come stay with me and my brothers?"

"It ok?"

He nodded, making to stand up, "They would love to meet you"

Sandalphon looked nervous for a moment, "Will you be there?"

"Of course I would"

The small angel nodded slowly, wrapping his arms around his neck lightly. Lucifer balanced him on one arm rather easily as he pushed himself fully up off the ground, took one final look in the Choir Pavilion, and turned back towards the door. He would return for the others, he vowed, but after he got this little one looked after. He frowned slightly at the light weight of the tiny fledgling.

"We have to fatten you up, you are nothing but skin and bones"

The boy giggled again and he smiled, the true music of Heaven.

* * *

Michael had greeted him when he had returned that night with Sandalphon lightly snoozing on his shoulder. He took one look at the little angel before turning towards his brother with waiting questions ready to fire.

"Who is this?"

His voice was soft, as he was trying to not wake the clearly exhausted fledgling, but his tries were for naught. Sandy lifted his head quickly and he whimpered at noticing the larger angel in front of them, tiny fingers digging into Lucifer's shoulder enough to make him huff softly. He cradled the back of the youth's head with his large hand softly, offering at least a bit of comfort to the small child.

"This is Sandalphon _(he has no one left) _he's gonna stay with us"

Michael caught his unspoken message and nodded his head softly, smiling gently at the small angel trying to hide in Lucifer's arm. He reached out a hand, ignoring the flinch the child made, and softly caressed his cheek.

"Welcome Home then Small One, I am Michael, but you can call me Mikey or Micha, everyone else does"

Sandy didn't say anything in response, but he did nod a bit as he pushed himself closer to Lucifer, something was better then nothing he supposed. Looking back up at his brother, Michael had more questions.

"Are you going to bathe him?"

Lucifer nodded, hiking the kid up high on his hip, not that it was an issue where he was as he was so lite.

"Absolutely, he needs it. Is Raphael around? I want him to look the little guy over before he's put to bed."

Michael nodded, gently rubbing the child's cheek one more time with his thumb before retracting his hand.

"I saw him around here not too long ago, check his rooms he might be there, do get the fledgling something to eat before bed though, he's way too thin"

Lucifer nodded in agreement, thanking his brother and bidding him a good night as he walked further into their home, down to the wash room. The door was cracked signalling that either someone had forgotten to open the door after use or someone was still inside. Sandalphon was curious now, wide awake, watching as Lucifer reached out and pushed the door open.

The bath itself was huge, it could easily fit all four archangels as the same time. The water was already running and someone was reclining back on the other side. Different colored water was spilling from each faucet, surrounding the swimming pool sized tub, filling it with warm bubbly water. It was quite in there, despite the sound of running water, and the warm water was warming to air to match it.

Lucifer walked along the side of the tub until he came to stand beside the person relaxing in the steaming water. Sandalphon peered down at them shyly.

"And this lump here is your big brother Gabriel, you said he used to play with you guys, remember?"

The child nodded, shrinking back shyly when the aforementioned archangel chuckled at them.

"I'm not a lump...Whose this little guy? I feel like I recognize you!"

Gabriel had opened his whiskey colored eyes at his big brothers voice, turning to look at him. Imagine his surprise when he saw his brother holding a small baby angel on his hip. He was gazing at the small angel thoughtfully, clearly recognizing him and now trying to place a name to his face.

"Sariel, no, Samael, no, Saraqiel, no"

Sandy seemingly shrunk even further into the Morning Star's shoulder, "San-Sandalphon"

Gabriel's eyes lit up with recognition and joy, "Sandy!"

He stood from the warm water, soap and bubbles dripping down his form. The water circled around his waist, but you could still see the hints of trunks under the water. The smile on his face signified that he did in fact remember this particular fledgling.

"I'm so happy to see you kiddo! Your okay? And Luci got you, man your gonna love that cause he's the best! He's so cute Brother, you should hear his giggles when you munch on his little toes, cutest thing ever, and his tummy! Man, Dad sure knows how to make 'em!"

Lucifer gave the tiny angel a sideways glance, "Is that so?"

Sandy couldn't help himself and giggled, his little tiny toes curling up unconsciously

Gabriel smiled, sitting back down, giving the small angel a playful look of warning, "Careful with this one kiddo, he's merciless!"

The older archangel chuckled, "You would know Little Brother, you would know. And how was your visit with Raphael?"

The messenger grumbled, sparing the baby angel another glance, "Scratch that bucko, him and Raph, absolutely merciless"

Lucifer laughed this time, whole and hearty, bending down slightly to set the boy on his own feet, or try to set the boy on his own feet. Sandalphon whined in pitiful fear at the though of being separated from him and clung onto his robe with his entire might. Gabriel was silent, watching them sadly in the pool tub. Lucifer let out a surprised yelp at the strength such a small thing retained as he was pulled back down when he made to stand back up, deciding it easier to kneel down, he stared into those watering purple eyes.

"What's wrong Sandy?"

"Don' leave"

Lucifer froze in his spot, staring at the little boy.

"I'm not gonna leave you kiddo, I just need to put you down so I can get out of my own robes and grab some kiddo safe soap so I can wash you, I wouldn't leave you"

"Promise?"

"I promise"

The boy nodded and let go of him, taking a small step back. He may have physically let him go but he was still staring at him as he did what he said he was going to do. Once he had gotten them some extra fluffy towels, the kiddo soap as he had said he was getting, and some toys (kiddo was a kiddo and he would be disappointed in himself if he did not allow the child to play in the bubbles-Dad knows Gabriel did and he hadn't actually been a _child_ in a very long time) he had returned to his new charges side.

"Alright bucko, I'm gonna get in first and then me and Gabe will help you in, okay?"

The boy nodded slowly, and Lucifer moved slightly to climb into the large tub. Water circled around his waist, circling up towards his stomach, and him and Gabriel both stood to help guide him down. His tiny hands were enveloped in their large hands as he cautiously stepped down on the stoop Gabriel had been seated on. The messenger held his hand as he sat back down and pulled the kid down into his lap.

"Despite what they try to tell you kiddo, I'm the fun one"

Lucifer chuckled as he handed the toddler the toys he had grabbed, both archangels smiling softly as the small child began playing with the boats. Gabriel kept him thoroughly distracted as Lucifer went about cleaning him up, catching his attention when he went to clean out the nasty looking wound on his small arm, starting a mini splash war. The older archangel only got splashed in the face approximately seven times and each time he threatened them with unending payback. Cleaning the child's golden curls had been surprisingly easy, there was a cut that was revealed on his forehead but it didn't look too bad.

By the time they finally got all the mud, dirt, and blood off of him the child was practically falling asleep against Gabriel's chest. Lucifer thanked him silently, but the messenger didn't mind at all, he loved the younger ones, especially the small children like Sandy. The Morning Star jumped from the tub reaching for on towel to wrap around his waist and another to swaddle the child in. Gabriel passed him up gently, smiling slightly at the sleepy murmurs the boy let go as he did.

"Welcome Home Kiddo"

The two left Gabriel in the wash room and walked through another door. Inside this room was a large fluffy soft looking bed that Sandalphon wanted to sleep in. Lucifer smiled knowingly as he rummaged through his closet in search of the old fledgling robes that the archangels always kept in their wardrobe for when the tiny angels came to visit them.

He pulled the bottom half of one of his robes on, and the small fledgling robe on Sandalphon, before gathering the young angel back up into his arms intending to take him down to Raphael's rooms. The small child wrapped his arms around his neck and laid his head sleepily down on his shoulder. He didn't mind though, and rubbed at his small back softly, slowly walking down the hall towards the Healer's rooms.

The healer was writing something in one of his many journals, Ramiel sound asleep among the blankets on his bed, still not up to the expectations of the healer, at least that's what he told everyone, they all assumed it was because he had grown a soft spot for the small lavender haired child, when he entered the room. He looked up to tell who ever it was to keep it down, but like his other brothers before him, froze when he spotted the young toddle lightly snoozing on his brothers shoulder.

"Brother, to what do I owe the visit? And who might this be?"

Sandy mumbled at the soft tone, not used to not hearing this particular angel not yelling at them, but like them all Raphael had changed and for the better. He whined when Luci held his wounded arm up slightly for the healer to see, Raphael eyebrows met it concern.

"What happened to him?"

"This is Sandalphon, our new charge much as I suspect Rami over there to be, as for his arm, I am not sure, he will not tell me"

Raphael nodded, patting the child's head softly, comfortingly, as he moved to one of the cabinets on the far wall. Reaching in he pulled out a small jar and needle with thread. Lucifer looked at the needle and frowned.

"Are you sure? Won't that wake him up though?"

The healer nodded slightly, "It will not heal properly on its own, do not fear though, he needs rest, I will put him in a deep slumber, he won't feel a thing"

Lucifer nodded slowly, lightly hushing the small fledgling when Raphael placed a gentle hand on his back, wrapping him in his healing grace. He mumbled, opening his sleepy eyes, and blinked a few times to try and clear his vision.

"Its alright Small One, your okay, just close your eyes now, that its, rest now"

Sandalphon nodded sleeping, snuggling back into Lucifer's bare shoulder. The Morning Star smiled lightly at the feeling of tiny fingers grasping gently at his skin. Sandalphon was a lite weight (he still would be when they fattened him up a bit and got some good food into his tiny belly, but not as lite as he was now) that he did not mind carrying.

After everything he had done and he had helped do to the young ones, it was the least he could do. The fact that he trusted him enough to carry him as such only made him thank their Father more. Cradling him like a small babe, he sat on the edge of Raphael's desk as the healer began threading the needle. He frowned slightly taking in the child's thin appearance and looked up at his older brother in confusion.

"Why is he so thin? This is not healthy."

Lucifer nodded, brushing stray curls away from the childlike face.

"He is another victim of our war"

"The youngest I've seen yet, how old is he? He can't be more then a few centuries old at the most"

The Morning Star nodded softly, watching with careful eyes as his brother slowly sewed the gash closed. He was done with it before they knew it and Lucifer was pushing himself up off the desk. Thanking his brother and bidding him a good night, he walked through the door just as Ramiel awoke and whined about not feeling well.

He gently set the small fledgling down on his large bed, turning to close the door behind him. Sandalphon cuddled into his pillow, refusing to move once he was comfortable. Lucifer chuckled indulgently at the child and instead lifted him up only slightly and slid in underneath him. Sandy snuggled into his chest, sighing in content, before falling back into the deep sleep Raphael had placed on him.

Pressing a gentle kiss to the child's temple, he knew that things would get better, and it would start with this little guy.

* * *

**And a bonus scene because I can't help myself!**

Lucifer chuckled as he look around the room, eyes scanning for a certain little angel who had taken his book of songs and hidden them before he could make it to the Choirs to begin teaching them his new praises.

There was a creak from the door behind him and he spun around quickly, ready to make chase. Sandalphon shrieked as he made an attempt to run out the door, Lucifer jumped for the tiny fledgling, catching him just as he crested the door. He scooped the small child off the floor, swinging him up in the air. The toddler shrieked in laughter, kicking out at the air as he traveled through it.

"Kiiiiddoooo! I know you took my book, make this easy on yourself!"

He pulled the small boy into a cradle as he kicked the door shut with his foot. Laying the small child on the bed, and laying out over his legs.

"Do you need help remembering?"

He slowly reached his hands up under the fledglings top, resting his hands on either side of the child's baby pudgy tummy.

"But I'll let you have one more chance, or I'm gonna be forced to take drastic measures"

Sandy shook his head, giggling before he even did anything to him. Lucifer smiled at the sweet sound, music to his ears.

"Luci! Nooo!"

He wiggled his fingers threateningly into the tummy underneath him. Sandy giggled hard and twisted under his big brothers fingers but where ever he twisted his brother followed.

"Who has a ticklish little tummy! coochie coochie coo Sandy!"

A finger dipped into his belly button and Sandalphon shrieked in happy laughter. After another moment of persuasive torture, Lucifer finally stopped his attack, resting his hands on the small fledgling's ribs.

"Come on Sandy!"

The child shook his head, giggling some more when he drummed his fingers softly against his ribs.

"Tell me, or I'm gonna-"

Suddenly he pushed the bottom of his top up only just, pressed his lips just below his belly button, and blew a large raspberry into his ticklish pudgy tummy. Sandy squealed in his laughter, burying his tiny fingers in his big brother's hair as he blew raspberry after raspberry, pushing at his head as hard as he could.

"Luhuhuhuci!"

He laughed with the small angel this time as he pulled his head away from his tummy. Sandy sucked in breath after breath of unnecessary needed air.

"Wait wait wait, that's not my fav-"

He thrust his head back down, burying his face in the boys side, and blew ticklish raspberries all over his tiny side, nibbling at his lower ribs until he was screaming in his happy laughter, pulling hard at his big brothers hair. Gabriel had been right of course, he did have the most adorable giggles and Lucifer often tried to make him giggle as much as possible, as it was a happy turn of events to see and hear a fledgling laughing now a days, and not only was it absolutely adorable but it also showed that they the archangels did have a softer side too.

Lucifer growled at a sharp tug, "Sandy, pulling at my hair so hard is only going to make it worse for you"

Another sharp tug and he was reaching up to his head to pull one of those tiny hands free. He gently pulled it above the fledglings head and leaned upwards, gently stroking one finger over the hairless armpit until he was giggling once more, there was a moment of relative peace before Sandalphon's squeals filled the room once more as his big brother blew a big raspberry into his underarm, he bent his legs at the knee and pushed at his chest with his feet as best he could.

Lucifer chuckled at the tiny feet kicking against his chest. Grasping a tiny ankle in one hand he sat back.

"I'll give you one last chance little one or your going to force me to do the piggy game"

"Luci! No! No piggys!"

Lucifer looked down at the tiny foot in his grasp, the tiny toes curling up as best as they could. Sitting back he pulled the foot into his lap. Sandalphon shook his head as he pulled at his foot, he hated the piggy game.

"Then tell me where you put my book"

His only response was a giggle fit, even though he probably wasn't helping matters as he started gently stroking the tiny sole with his finger. The foot twisted in his grasp and he whined, but it wasn't a sad or frightened whine, it was a giggly whine.

"Nohoho!"

"Alrighty then Mister, don't say I didn't warn you"

He pulled the tiny foot up in the air, holding it in front of his face. Grabbing at the big toe gently, wiggling it just a bit.

"This Little Piggy went to Earth"

Sandy giggled and his tiny foot twisted in his grasp but he held strong, grabbing at the next toe.

"This Little Piggy stayed home"

He scratched lightly at the underside of the tiny toe and the toddler squealed with mirth. He smiled at the sound as he reached for the next tiny toe.

"This Little Piggy had sweet sweet fruits"

The child giggled again, pulling at his foot to no avail.

"Luci! tohohohop IT!"

"This Little Piggy had none"

He pulled his hand back, releasing that tiny toe as he reached for the next one, the boys giggles increasing tenfold.

"And this Little Piggy," He peered playfully over the tiny foot in his torturous grasp, "What did this Little Piggy get Sandy?"

"NOhoho! He gohohots nothing!"

"I don't remember that one, I'm pretty sure this Little Piggy got kisses"

"Nohohoo he didn'"

"But he's going to!"

Another loud screech filled the room with happy laughter when he peppered tickly kisses all over the small soft sole. Least to say, after that, it didn't take long for the fledgling to break. He never could stand having his adorable little feet tickled. He screamed out about his toy chest in the corner and Lucifer laughed in victory, scooping the little angel off the bed and tossing him over his shoulder as he crossed the room.

Low and behold there sat his book.

He jostled his should slightly, pulling the child back down in a cuddle. Sandalphon wrapped his tiny arms around his tummy and nuzzled into his chest. The Morning Star smiled softly at him, pressing a kiss to his temple as he made his way to the door, opening it with his spare hand, and walking them down the hall.

"How about you join me today, Little One, I have a new song for you too"

The little boy nodded happily, seeming content to just stay in his guardian's embrace.

Lucifer was more then happy to simply cuddle him close too.

* * *

**Daww, the fluffyness! Sandy was so adorable to write!**


End file.
